Friends From Kohona
by Maya Hachi
Summary: Hannah MontanaXoverNaruto Sasuke and Naruto get a scholarship to Lilly and Miley's school. Craziness insures! Rating raised to T because of bad words!
1. New students

1Disclaimer: I dont own Hannah Montana or Naruto.

One Monday morning in Malibu, California, Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott were

Lilly was asking Miley about her outfit as Hannah Montana to wear at a Hollywood event. Lilly said, "I know if were going this big celebrity event this Saturday. What am I going to wear?" Miley rolled her green eyes as her skater friend said that. "Being Hannah Montana and Lola LaFonda is kind of hard. Hiding things from people...its frustrating, Lilly," exclaimed Miley. Lilly stopped in her tracks when she saw two boys walking on the other sidewalk on the left side of the road. Miley almost tripped but regained her balance. Miley yelled,"Sweet niblets. Lilly. What is the matter?!" Miley walked in front of Lilly and waved her hand in front of the other girls face.

On the other side of the street, a blond haired boy and a navy haired boy were

arguing. The two boys are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchida from the Hidden Leaf Village in Japan. Naruto said, "Why did we win a scholarship to Seaview High School and Sakura-chan didn't?" The other boy didn't answer the blond boy. Sasuke glanced across the street and saw the two girls standing on the curb of the right sidewalk. One girl with light brown hair wearing a fashionable outfit:a white short sleeved shirt with a red long tube top over it, blue capris, and white sandals. The other one wore a skater outfit: a black hoodie, yellow cap turned to the side, white blue jeans, and Converse shoes.

"Oi, Sasuke-bastard, what are you looking at," Naruto asked.

Sasuke pointed at the two girls standing on the other sidewalk. Lilly snapped out of

her trance and was able to say, "Look at that cute boy pointing at us, Miles!" The both girls blushed as they saw the two good looking boys looking at them. Miley had her eyes on the navy haired boy. The slightly taller boy had on a blue polo shirt, faded acid washed jeans, and navy Puma shoes on. Lilly looked at the boy with the blond spiked hair. The kind of tall boy with a American street style outfit: a black baseball turned to the back. A Lakers number 16 jersey on. White bermuda shorts on and black Nike Shoxs on. Lets go talk to them,Lilly implied while pulling Mileys arm to get her to move.

Miley yelped. "Wah...hold on, Lilly!" Lilly ran quickly to the other side while Miley

trudge along with her . "Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott. And, this is my friend, Miley Stewart. Nice to met both of you."

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this bastard standing right next to me is Sasuke

Uchida," said Naruto. "Hello, where are you going," Miley asked them. Sasuke said, We won a scholarship to go to Seaview High School because we were selected by our teacher at our school back in Japan.

"We'll help you. We're freshmen at that high school. Come with us," exclaimed

Lilly. "OK," both of the boys said. Lilly was smiling as Miley and her were taking them to the high school.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Strange Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Naruto.

Naruto, Miley, and Sasuke followed Lilly to the high school. When they reached the school, students were staring at Sasuke and Naruto. Girls were smiling and giggling at the two foreign boys. Boys were scowling and giving evil glares because Naruto and Sasuke were more cuter than they are. A brown haired boy in a layered polo shirt, wearing blue jeans that reached half way to his ankles, and white and black checkered Vans. It was Miley and Lilly's friend, Oliver Oken. "Hey, what's up? Who are the two pretty boys," he asked the two friends.

Miley replied, "They're the new exchanged students from Kohona, Japan. The blond haired one is Naruto Uzumaki. The navy haired one is Sasuke Uchida."

Lilly said, "Guys, meet me and Miley's friend, Oliver Oken."

"Nice to meet you," the two Japanese boys said, together.

Oliver replied, "Same here. Wow, girls are liking you guys on the first day."

Two girls walked up to Miley and Lilly and asked them, "Who are they? Are they new here? Do they have girlfriends?" Sasuke slapped his hand on his forehead as a sign of being surround by stupidity. Naruto smiled at his emo friend as a sign that he like being like by girls for the first time since he left Kohona. The hyper blond turned back at the two girls and opened his mouth to say something. But, Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth. "No comment on any of those questions. You'll have to get to us better," Sasuke said to the two girls. The girls seem crestfallen by Sasuke's reply.

One of the girls said, "OK, sorry for wasting your time." They walked away from the two boys and went into the school. Naruto was flailing his arms around and screaming his lungs out. Sasuke released his hand from Naruto's mouth and told Naruto, "I do not want to get any more fan girls like I did in Kohona, dobe. So, keep your mouth shut."

Naruto yelled, "Well, it would be nice to have a few girls to like you, bastard!"

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were standing on the sidelines, watching the two boys argue. Lilly and Oliver had a blank look on their faces. Miley was about to lost her temper. She was tapping her finger on her arm, very impatiently. Lilly looked on her friend's face and said cautiously, "Miley, please don't go psycho on the new kids."

Miley replied, "I'll try, Lilly. I'll try. If I do psycho, you and Oliver need to hold me back so I won't hurt the boys, any worser than I want to hurt them.

The blond haired girl and the brown haired boy gulped.

The two boys were still arguing and they were about to fight like they did back in Japan. They stopped suddenly when Miley said, "You two better bring your butts on or you will wake up six feet under!" The two boys shook hands and said, "Let's not fight every again!" The whole group followed the brunette into the school. Kinda a rocky start on your first morning at a new school?

End of Chapter 2


	3. Filler: Thank you to everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this filler but my mom owes me, lol.

Lilly, Naruto, Miley, Oliver, and Sasuke all exclaim, "Thank you for reading the first two chapters of Maya's fic!"

Sasuke continued to talk, "May-sama has been under a lot of pressure with her mother, school, and making good grades. So, she tries to make more chapters under her busy schedule. Then..."

Naruto interrupted Sasuke, "She has friend problems and she gets sick every once in a while. Her depression also stops her work."

A dark skinned girl with horn rimmed glasses wear an bohemian outfit is working on a bunch of papers( that's me). Miley pats me on my head and says, sympathetically, "Oh, you poor thing."

I said, "Thank you all for caring about me."

They all give me a big group hug. I was gripping air with my free hand. Me with a strained voice, "OK, I love you guys, too. But, ya got to let a sister go."

They all say, "Oh, okay." They let go of me and I fall backwards in Sasuke's arms. I catch my breath and say, "Thank you all for reading the beginning of my fic. I'll try to update as soon as I can. This is only a filler but I'll try to get back to the main story. Today, I am really sleepy and it's only 9:15 AM. Anyways, thank you!"

They all repeated, "Thank you all!"

Lilly said out loud, "I hope you can get over your yaoi addiction so you can start writing, again."

I started to turn red and I started to chase Lilly. "You read my journal, did you," I screamed. Lilly and I were hauling butt like something was getting us.

Miley said to herself, "Sweet niblets."

The three boys hold up a sign saying end of filler one.

End of Fake! Chapter 3.


	4. Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Naruto.**

The group was inside the large high school. The two Japanese boys were astonished by the school's structure and size. Like when they were outside, girls were swooning over Sasuke and Naruto. A handful of girls blush, others gawk at them, and the rest drool, nosebleed, and faint. The boys were like teen heartthrobs who were on magazines, TV, movies, and music videos. Naruto liked being adored by every girl at his new school; one girl asked him something. She nervously said, "C-Can I take a picture with you?" He smiled that mega-watt smile and said, "Sure!" The girl handed her friend a digital camera and she motioned for Naruto and the girl to get closer. Naruto wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder. The girl snapped the picture quickly before any teachers saw them. Naruto kissed the girl on the cheek as a way of saying thanks. He walked back to the group because Miley and Sasuke were barking at him. He waved to the girl good-bye and after he left, the girl fainted! Miley slapped Naruto on the back of his head and said, "One day here and you think you're Zac Efron!"

Oliver was green with envy that Naruto and Sasuke got all the girls' attention. He ask Sasuke, "Why do the girls go crazy over you and not me?" Sasuke chuckled softly. "Maybe girls are just programmed like that," he teased.

Miley patted Oliver's mahogany mop top head and said, "You don't know how the Good Lord works. Maybe he'll turn you into a stud and girls want keep their hands off you."

"Really," Oliver said hopefully.

Lilly and Naruto burst out with laughter. Lilly teased him, "That's when pigs fly, the world ending, and Miley marrying Sasuke!" Naruto said, "Sasuke marrying a girl as cute as Miley? That is the world ending!"

Miley and Sasuke blushed at what Lilly said. Sasuke forgot about it and keep teasing Oliver. Miley tried to clear her head from Lilly's silly and obvious words about Oliver and her marrying Sasuke. When Miley finished clearing her head, laughter erupted and an embarrassed Oliver was yelling at Lilly. Miley joined in with the laughter. The group continued walking. Naruto asked Sasuke, "What's our first period class?" Sasuke replied, "English." Lilly said, "We all have the same classes! We'll show you where to go."

Miley's mind was still wrapped around what Lilly said. In a bizarre event, Miley stepped on a banana peel that was on the turquoise tiled floor. She fell over and in a turn of events, Sasuke caught her before she fell on her behind and break something.

Her brown eyes meet his dead, mysteriously alluring black eyes. He considerably

asked her, "Are you OK, Miley?" He helped her up and let her regain her composure. "I-I'm OK. Thank you, Sasuke, that was very sweet of you. Sasuke smiled a sweet smile to her and replied, "I'm glad you're all right." He pushed a string of stray hair that was on her face behind her ear. "I would be very sad if one of my friends got hurt." Miley blushed vigorously and so did Lilly. Oliver and Naruto felt a strong force of envy flowing through their veins.

Naruto walked to Sasuke and slapped him on the back of his head. He said, "Come on, Sasuke-bastard. Oliver-kun will show us to our English class. You never flirted with girls or stop them from slipping back home. You must like Miley-chan."

Naruto walked back to where Oliver was and walked alongside him. Red from the neck down, Sasuke started to curse in Japanese. Miley and Lilly watch the two boys walk away. Lilly whispered in Miley's ear, "When I said you were going to marry Sasuke, I might be right." Miley softly said, "You might be right." The two girls caught up with the boys and headed for English class.

End of Chapter 3

Author's note: Yay! I'm finally back to normal. I'll try to update anytime I can! Just pray for me so I can get my lazy butt in gear!


	5. First Day Jitters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hannah Montana. Or, the lyrics of Robin Thicke's song, _Can U __Believe?_** .** But, I do own Ms. Roma.**

The group reached their desired destination, Ms. Roma's class. They got to the class just in time before the bell rang. The bell only rings when it's morning time, classes dismissing, and school dismissing. The group opened the door. When they opened the door, a woman with amber brown hair in a messy bun hugged Sasuke and Naruto. Miley muttered something under her breath, "I forgot to tell them that she's very weird and loves everything from Japan." The three teens watched the bouncy woman hug the two boys tight.

Ms. Roma cheerfully said, "Welcome to my class! You must be the two new students from Japan! I am so happy that you came to Seaview!!"

Naruto and Sasuke were flailing their arms and trying to get some oxygen from their Japan fanatic teacher's hug. The students inside the classroom were looking at their teacher, strangely, as she hugged the two new students. Miley said to the hyper teacher, "Uh, Ms. Roma, you smuttering them." Ms. Roma realized and released Sasuke and Naruto from her grip. Naruto and Sasuke were breathing fast after their English teacher let them go.

Ms. Roma fixed her pink singlet shirt and smoothed down her navy blue jeans. She regained her composure and said to the boys, "I'm so sorry. I'm just glad you two are here. I see you already met Oliver, Miley, and Lilly. Oh! I almost forgot to ask your names."

Naruto answered, "Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke answered, "Sasuke Uchida."

Ms. Roma chirped, "Naruto and Sasuke! Such fitting names for two handsome boys. I'm Miss Mira Roma, I'll be your English teacher. Oh! Come into my class!"

The two Japanese boys and the three American teens followed their outlandish English teacher into the classroom. Outside, Miley motion Lilly and Oliver to sit at their desks when they got in the classroom. The brunette, the copper haired boy, and the blond girl sat at their desks and waited to introduce Naruto and Sasuke to the class.

Ms. Roma announced, "Class, we have two new students from Konoha, Japan."

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "How does she know the name of our village?"

Sasuke remarked, "I have no idea. And, I'm the smart one!"

The two boys waited at the doorway until Ms. Roma called them. Sasuke overheard students muttering, "I never heard of a place called Konoha." "I wonder if their boys or girls." "I bet they don't speak English." Sasuke growled softly, " Buggers..."

Ms. Roma continued her enlighten speech after telling some students to quiet down, " They're both boys and they're both fourteen as well. Boys, you can come in."

They both came in and stood three inches apart from each other. Ms. Roma put her hand on Naruto's baseball capped head. And, chirped, "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

The blond said, expressionless, "Yo."

Then, Ms. Roma went to Sasuke. She chirped again, "And, this is Sasuke Uchida."

As his blond friend did, he said, lifelessly, "Hello."

Ms. Roma continued, "Boys, one of you can sit beside Miley or one can sit behind Oliver."

Sasuke and Naruto walked to their desired destinations. Sasuke sat beside Miley and Naruto sat behind Oliver. After the boys got in their seats, Ms. Roma began her lesson on adverb phrases. The emo boy overheard girls complaining that he should had sat by them not Miley. Sasuke ignored it like he did back at his village. Sasuke thought about what's going on, "Oy, girls are the same in America and back home. I think I will hate this school. But, there's a few good things from winning this scholarship. Like not going through Kakashi-sensei's training from hell, being stalked by that freaky pale, Orochimaru, training myself to kill Itachi, and being away from Sakura. OK, being away from that pink manic is the only thing that's good! And, meeting Oliver-kun, Lilly-chan, and Miley-chan is good as well. I'm so glad to met a nice girl like Miley-chan. Oh snap! I just remembered something! When Miley-chan fell...I was flirting with her when I helped her up! Do I like her? She's cute, but, if pinky(Sakura) finds out, she won't leave me alone! I can't be in love with her..."

Sasuke snapped back into reality and Ms. Roma was still teaching the lesson. He tried to clear his head of those thoughts. Out of nowhere, Ms. Roma throws her book on the floor and groaned and frowned about something. She said, in a childlike voice, "Aww, I don't wanna teach no boring lesson, today! I don't want my new students to be bored! Let's do somethin' fun! Anybody gots any suggestions?"

Students started to yell out suggestions. Lilly and Naruto shrieked, "Singing contest!" Everyone stopped yelling and Ms. Roma said, "That's a good idea, guys.

I can go get the karaoke machine and we can go in the auditorium. First, I need to go get the drama teacher's students." Ms. Roma got her cellphone out of her jean pocket and started to call the drama teacher.

Miley and Sasuke said together, "Singing contest?!" The boy and girl donned a grave look on their faces. Miley was thinking about everyone discovering her secret. And, Sasuke was nervous about people reacting to his singing.

Ms. Roma announced, "The drama teacher said he'll meet us there. So, Let's go!"

Ms. Roma and the students stampeded out of the room. Naruto, Lilly, and Oliver joined the surge of students and left their friends in the classroom. Miley and Sasuke were the only two people in the classroom. Miley got up from her seat and said, "Well Sasuke, shall we go to this crazy contest that Ms. Roma has cooked up."

Sasuke smiled at the Southern girl and got up from his seat as well. He locked arms with Miley and said, "Let's" They walked out of the room, arms linked, and headed for the auditorium.

In about four minutes, they reached the huge, teal blue auditorium. They could hear muffled music outside the auditorium. Sasuke opened the door and death metal music almost blew them away. "Oy, that was something," Sasuke said. They went in and closed the door behind them. They decided to stand by the wall. Because a large crowd, mixed with Ms. Roma's class and the drama teacher's class, were jumping and jumping around. The student who was singing got off the stage. After the student left, Ms. Roma got on the stage and screamed, "Are we having fun here?!" The crowd screamed as a response. Ms. Roma continued, "Who wants to be next?!" Teens in the crowd were jumping and screaming, "Me! Me!" Sasuke sighed deeply and headed for the stage. Miley said to herself, "What a brave guy." Ms. Roma saw Sasuke walking toward the stage and cued the spotlight to follow him as he was walking to the stage. He got up on the stage and stood by Ms. Roma.

Ms. Roma chirped, "And, here's our next contestant. Ladies and gents, give a warm welcome to our new student, Sasuke Uchida, as he sings Robin Thicke's 'Can U Believe'!" Ms. Roma hand Sasuke the microphone. Slow, soft R&B music began to play. Sasuke vocalized for about a half of a minute. Then, began to sing,_ "Nothing can make you high. Or, put fire in your eyes. Or, give you the chance to fly. When you need the wings. When all that you've got is doubt. And, nothing can stop you from feeling down. But, oh I know, I know exactly how you feel."_

Girls were swooning at Sasuke's beautiful, soft voice. Miley felt a small blush appear on her face. She was in love with Sasuke's singing. She put her hand on her face to hide her embarrassment. Sasuke brought Miley to a puddle of jelly.

After two minutes and thirty-two seconds, the song ended and Sasuke stopped singing/ A gaggle of loud cheers erupted as the Japanese boy walked off stage. He went back to the place that he was standing by Miley. He asked her, "Did you like it, Miley?" She rested her head on his shoulder, still blushing, and remarked, "Yes, I really liked it."

End of Chapter 4.


	6. What's this Feeling?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hannah Montana but, I do own Ms. Roma. **

_**Friends from Konoha**_

_**Chapter 5: What's this Feeling?**_

Sasuke chuckled softly and said, "Thank you, Miley. You're really sweet." Burying her face in his shoulder blade, she said meekly, "Your welcome."

At that very moment, everyone who was in the auditorium began to disappear. The music, the laughter, every single living soul gone except Miley and Sasuke.

Both the boy and the girl seemed to be in deep thought. Miley yelled at herself in her head, "I just think his singing is awesome, but why am I blushing like a flustered fool!? Uh-oh...that can only mean one thing. I'M IN LOVE!! I can't be in love! That's impossible! I just met him, today, and now I'm head over heels in love?! That ain't natural! I mean he's cute and all, but I can't be in love with him...I'm not over Jake. I can't just break up with one person and start another relationship. If I do go out with him, I'll just end up comparing him to Jake. I like Sasuke a lot. Hell, it could be love, but I don't love him enough to break his heart..."

A troubled look etched on Miley's beautiful face. She was thinking about her ex-flame, Jake and her newfound crush, Sasuke.

Sasuke had a conversation with himself in his mind, "Miley-chan said I did good.

She's the sweetest girl I ever met. She's the only girl that didn't go hysterical after she heard my singing voice. That's a first. What I said earlier about being in the U.S. is better than being in Japan, I really mean it! I really like it here and I really like Miley-chan. I could be in love with her. This is my first day meeting her! I can't fall in love that fast! It's a nice thought, but I really need to face the reality. It'll never last. After this semester is over, me and Naruto go back to Konoha. I'll be near that pink psychopath, again! Forgive me, Okaa-san in heaven I just can't stand that pink idiot! It'll suck when we leave. I want to stay with Oliver-kun, Lilly-chan, and...Miley-chan. I only wish I can stay with Miley-chan forever..."

The two teens were worried about their future with each other and their relationship. A familiar voice called out, "Hey, are you guys okay?" The two teens snapped out of their trance. They looked around the giant auditorium; nobody was in the auditorium except Lilly, Oliver, and Naruto. They were standing in front of Miley and Sasuke with worried looks on their faces.

Lilly asked them again out of concern, "Are you guys all right? You guys were spaced out."

Sasuke said sheepishly, "We're okay. Just a little tired."

Oliver and Naruto caught a glimpse of Miley resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder. They both turned to each other and began to smile in an odd way.

Lilly said, "OK...oh, before I forget, we can go home now."

Miley and Sasuke had a puzzled look on their faces. Oliver announced, "Well, I can tell you. Since Miss Roma's contest caused such a big uproar, teachers couldn't control their students. Kids were sneaking out of class to sing in the contest. The principal couldn't control everybody, so, he cancelled all of the class in the school!"

Miley rose her head off Sasuke's shoulder blade and said, "You gotta be kidding me..."

Naruto smiled a toothy grin and chirped, "We kid you not. Since school's over, why don't you guys come over to our apartment?"

The three American teens' mouths hung wide open at what the hyper blond said.

"Yeah, we can let you guys stay over until 3 since your parents won't believe that the principal let you out of school so early," the emo boy chirped. The three teens closed their mouths not letting flies fly in their mouths.

Miley insisted, "Um, that's nice but I don't know. Are your parents gonna be OK with this?"

A grim look surfaced on the two Japanese boys' faces. Lilly walked toward them and asked, "What's wrong?"

It was quiet for about five minutes until Sasuke disclosed, "We don't have parents..."

The three American teens said in unison, "Huh??What do you mean??"

Sasuke didn't answer them and began to walk toward the exit of the auditorium/

Naruto trudged behind him, not saying anything to the group as well. Since the boys didn't answer their questions, the group ran after them.

"Why?"

"Are you two brothers?"

"What happened to your parents?"

The questions rung through Sasuke's and Naruto's ears. Infuriated, Sasuke began to ball his hands into fists. He turned to the group and bellowed, "Our parents were killed! Satisfied?!"

The questions stopped. Sasuke left the auditorium in a huff. The three teens were speechless after the boy left the building.

Naruto exhaled deeply and said, "Sasuke and I are orphans. My parents abandoned me when I was born. And, Sasuke's...," he stopped briefly then continued, "entire family was killed by his older brother."

The words that came out of Naruto's mouth stunned the group. Oliver squeaked, "Are you serious?"

Naruto smiled weakly and said, "Serious as a heart attack." The smile faded away and the saddened expression on his face made Oliver believe him. Miley headed for the exit when Lilly asked, "Where are you going, Miles?"

She replied, "I'm going to find Sasuke. I'll be right back." She waved to them and left the auditorium and started looking for Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was on the left side of the auditorium, crouching down on the grass. He was sobbing and cursing himself, "Damn, why can't I stop crying? Why did she bring up where our parents are?! I yelled at them then stormed out! I am so stupid. He rose up as he heard the sound of brush moving. It was Miley. She was panting and dirty from the bushes.

They didn't say anything. Sasuke ran to her and embraced her. He buried himself in her breast like a frightened child would. She rubbed his black spikey hair and said softly, "Everything's going to be OK."

That's all the words Sasuke needed to hear. He felt like when he was with his mother. A warm, gentle feeling that he always longed to feel again.

End of Chapter 5.

Author's note: I tried to make it a little dramatic and fluffy. But, I failed. This chapter took several revisions. The first draft was cracky and off-topic and the second one had the right dose of angst. Just keep praying for me and I will be updating in no time!


End file.
